Problem: $ \dfrac{2}{9} \times \left(-\dfrac{6}{5}\right) $
Answer: $= \dfrac{2 \times (-6)}{9 \times 5}$ $= \dfrac{-12}{45}$ $= -\dfrac{4}{15}$